


Drag me all the way to hell

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ATC Jihoon, ATC Seongwoo, M/M, Pilot Daniel, Pilot Minhyun, UST, a spark of nonexsistent winkking, pilot AU, the others are ATCs Grounds and Immigration workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: It is as if with just that one encounter through the radio, the world decides to make them cross paths again and again.





	Drag me all the way to hell

_“Incheon Tower, this is Korean 101.”_

A transmission comes in. Just right after he takes a plane off the airport. Jihoon glances at the clock hanging on the white wall above the glass windows of the control room and moves his bangs out of his forehead. Another hour and he will be free to go. He fixes his eyes on the dark display screen where a lot of lines and dots can be seen before answering the call, “Korean 101, good evening, say altitude.”

There are a few seconds of silence in the other line before he hears a low and deep chuckle from the other end of the line. The husky voice answers, _“Korean 101, good evening, you have beautiful voice.”_

Jihoon rolls his eyes. This is not the first time a pilot trying to flirt with him through the transmitter but it is almost the end of his shift. He is already tired from all the concentrating and speaking and he just wants to run home after work. Sighing in exhaustion and ignoring the flirting, he repeats, “Korean 101, say altitude.”

_“Korean 101, pardon, statics.”_

This time he really wants to shout at the person he is speaking with but he refrains himself from doing so. He palms his hands and tries to word it out again with patience, “Korean 101, height and position.”

 _“Korean 101, 180 centimetres, top,”_ the pilot quickly answers with a laugh trailing behind.

Jihoon’s face turns red—he is not sure himself whether it is because he is angry or because he is embarrassed at the implication—and he palms his face with both of his hands. Why does he have to face—more like communicate with—a difficult pilot right at the last hour of his shift? He sighs and talks again with death threat in his voice, “If you don’t want to crash and burn—”

 _“Korean 101, altitude 5000, 150 knots, I want to land,”_ the other abruptly cuts, sane enough that he doesn’t want the Air Traffic Controller to neglect him.

“I want to punch you,” Jihoon mutters under his breath, he can imagine the other guy chuckling in his flight deck. He answers, “You’re cleared to land 11 November.”

 _“Korean 101, cleared to land 11N,”_ the other repeats.

Luckily, they send the next minutes communicating smoothly for the landing and taxiing without the pilot trying to flirt with him again, though he can still hear the teasing in his voice. What is wrong with this person anyway? It is not like he knows how Jihoon looks like and vice versa. What if Jihoon is an old man? Well, the one in the other line is a pilot so Jihoon is pretty sure that the person is at the very least good looking and tall. When Jihoon has done guiding the aircraft down and about to throw the git to the ground control, the person in the other line speaks.

 _“Korean 101. Thank you, Incheon Tower. Good night. Sweet dreams,”_ he says it in a sweet husky voice that makes Jihoon close his eyes tiredly. Honestly speaking, despite the annoying sweet nothings, the voice soothes his exhausted brain a little bit. Jihoon smiles at the sweet greeting but he doesn’t answer back. Let them be a mystery just like any other conversation between air traffic controllers and pilots.

He cancels the transmitter and removes his headphones. He stands up from his seat and stretches his arms and aching back—this is a job with too much sitting for life. When he turns his head to his side to look at Hyeongseob, the other is just staring at him with an indifferent expression on his face. Jihoon waves his hand and winks at him before walking away from his station to leave it to another controller in shift. After he leaves the room, he takes his time to pack all of his belongings, checks out using the fingerprint scanner and descends the tower using the lift where he meets Seongwoo who also finished his shift at the same time. The older man smiles at him and raises two cups of coffee he is holding in both of his hands.

“Good evening. Coffee?” he offers.

Jihoon shakes his head and smiles back. “No, thank you. I will just fall asleep in the bus,” he says while pushing the button to the ground floor.

“Ah, be careful, it’s almost midnight. There are a lot of thugs lurking around the airport these days,” he warns.

Jihoon only nods his head. He lands his gaze on the coffee cups in Seongwoo’s hands and then at the man’s face who is smiling happily at his own reflection on one of the metal doors of the lift. He looks really fresh even though they started and finished the shift at the same hours that day. He wonders why the man is bringing two cups of coffee and Jihoon is one hundred percent sure that the coffee is not for him despite the offer. Jihoon squints at the older man but he will just let it slide, not his concern anyway.

Since their destination is the same, they make their way together to the terminal without throwing any conversation, they just comfortably walk side by side.

When they are reaching the departure gate, he can see a horde—maybe Jihoon is too tired that he is seeing doubles—of flight crew in his line of sight, crossing in front of them, talking to each other while pulling small travel bags behind them.

Seongwoo suddenly beams cheerfully beside him and takes a short breath in before shouting, “Minhyunie!” while waving one of the coffee cups, almost spilling its content on his own head.

One of the two pilots who are walking in front of the flight attendants stops on their track and turns his head to their direction. It makes the rest of his crew stop too with confused look on their faces. He apologises and lets the girls pass them. The other pilot though, stays with him.

Seongwoo turns his head to Jihoon and smiles. “I’m going first.” He strides towards the pilots while trying to not spill the coffee.

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders. He walks towards where they are standing because he still needs to pass them to get to the gate. Seongwoo approaches the slightly taller pilot and stops in front of him. The air traffic controller tiptoes to peck the pilot’s lips and then he gives him one of the cups he has been carrying. Seeing that, Jihoon recalls the time when Jisung and the others gossiped about one of their co-workers dating a Korean Air pilot, so probably the person they talked about is Seongwoo.

As Jihoon comes closer, he can hear their conversation clearly.

“You know I’m coming?” the pilot Seongwoo calls Minhyun asks with a gentle smile on his undeniably handsome face. He accepts the coffee cup from Seongwoo but lets his fingers linger way too long on the slightly shorter man’s hand before actually taking the cup. The other pilot who has been watching them snickers at the sight.

“I overheard Jihoonie speaking with call sign Korean 101,” Seongwoo explains with a wide smile on his face.

Jihoon freezes two metres away from them. Call sign _what_? Then suddenly the memory of his recent traffic control hit him. The one who was talking with him wasn’t Minhyun, right? He didn’t flirt with Jihoon even though he has a boyfriend working in the same tower, right? He didn’t unknowingly think that he was Seongwoo, right? But all of those thoughts are evaporating when he sees the reaction of the other pilot who is standing beside Minhyun. The man raises an eyebrow at what Seongwoo is saying. Seongwoo suddenly turns his head around to look at Jihoon who is standing behind him, then he points at the younger man with his thumb and then turns his head back to his lover. “He’s Jihoon.”

Minhyun smiles and nods his head politely when he notices Jihoon. Jihoon smiles back awkwardly at that. And, the other—oh my God—the other pilot is standing still right there while raking his eyes up and down Jihoon’s smaller figure while crossing his arms in front of his chest then putting a hand under his chin as if he is grading his appearance. A smirk appears on his face. _It was him, wasn’t it?_ Jihoon wants to run away from there.

He walks closer. He avoids walking near the other pilot who is still latching his eyes on him. He stops for a moment to say, “Seongwoo- _hyung_ , I need to go now.” In the corner of his sight, the man is still staring at him with a look Jihoon can describe as pleased. “Good night.” When he turns around to walk away, Seongwoo grabs his wrist and pulls him closer. He gasps.

“Wait, let me introduce you.”

“No!” Jihoon tries to swat Seongwoo’s hand away but then realises that it is rude. He panics and bows his head in apology. “No, I mean. I need to go home right now. I’m really exhaust—”

“Aw, c’mon, it doesn’t take long.” Seongwoo grabs his hand again and— _seriously??_ —instead of introducing his boyfriend first, he pulls Jihoon between him and Minhyun and offers the younger male’s hand to the other pilot. “This is Daniel.”

Right after Seongwoo lets go of his wrist. The taller man grabs Jihoon’s hand quickly and shakes it. “Ah, so it was you? I’m Kang Daniel.” There is no mistake, this is the same voice. Also, he doesn’t let go of Jihoon’s hand after introducing himself.

Seongwoo makes a gesture up and down Minhyun’s form with his hand. “And this is my boyfriend Minhyun. He’s the aircraft commander.”

“Ah, hahaha…” Jihoon laughs awkwardly. He tries to pull his hand but the other man won’t budge. He glares at him but the man snorts. He turns to Minhyun and bows his head. “Nice to meet you. I’m Park Jihoon.”

Minhyun smiles. “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Park. I’m Hwang Minhyun.” He looks like he is holding back a laugh after he glances at Jihoon and Daniel’s joined hands.

Seongwoo laughs and—Jihoon is sure it is intentional—shoves Jihoon aside to reach his boyfriend and encircles his hand around the taller man’s arm while Jihoon trips and hits his head on Daniel’s broad chest. The taller man catches him and helps him to stand straight. Jihoon really wants to let his rage out but he is refraining himself.

“Anyway, we have things to do. We’re going home first. Be careful on your way home, okay?” Seongwoo waves his hand and winks at them and then drags Minhyun away from there, leaving Daniel pleased and Jihoon devastated.

Jihoon breathes in and out. Their bodies are so close to each other and it makes Jihoon take two steps back—because he thinks that something is caught in his throat and also before he starts sniffing the good smell coming out of the other man. He notices Daniel’s hand still holding his. He lifts his head to look at Daniel in the eye. Daniel is smiling at him.

“Hotel—” Daniel starts speaking and Jihoon immediately snaps while holding back frustration and tears. And is that a whine he hears coming out from his own mouth?

The taller man lets go for a second before reaching for his hand again. “Hey, I meant to ask you where you live at,” he says with a laugh, softer—smoother than what he heard through the headphones. “Hotel Oscar Mike Echo? I’m sorry my friend is taking your friend home. Since you lost your companion, I’d like to take the responsibility to walk you home?”

Jihoon sighs. “No. Sorry, but Seongwoo- _hyung_ wasn’t accompanying me. We just happened to end our shift at the same time. I really want to go home right now. Can you please let go of my hand?”

“Hmm, okay.” Daniel finally lets go of his hand and Jihoon walks away after muttering a really low ‘thank you’. Daniel shouts, “See you next time!”

Jihoon who doesn’t want to appear too rude to someone who knew him only a few minutes ago waves his hand without looking back at Daniel. The taller man only smiles and stares at his back until he takes a turn at a corner and disappears from his line of sight.

 

* * *

 

Park Jihoon must be crazy that time.

Two days later, Jihoon forgets what happened that day, so he doesn’t know what is so special about him and he is not sure about how close he is with Ong Seongwoo when the older man invites him to his boyfriend’s birthday party out of the blue. Jihoon is stirring a cup of ramen in the airport’s cafeteria after his shift ends and bickering with Park Woojin when Seongwoo approaches him.

“But your boyfriend and I don’t really know each other and we met only once. Isn’t he going to be bothered if I come?” Jihoon reasons but Seongwoo’s smile is so genuine that Jihoon can’t refuse.

Jihoon gulps when Seongwoo opens his mouth.

“Aw, he won’t mind really. My friends are Minhyunie’s friends too. Meeting him once is enough, he will be really happy to see you,” he says and then turns his eyes to Woojin with that friendly smile of his still plastered on his face.

The ground control staff looks visibly awkward when the tall and handsome man stares at him. He rubs the back of his neck while smiling nervously.

“Ah, you can come too… Park Woojin isn’t it? You know Hwang Minhyun, right?”

Woojin nods and glances sideway to look at Jihoon for a moment before answering, “I-I’m coming. He already invited me yesterday actually.”

Seongwoo beams and excitedly touches Jihoon’s shoulder, shaking it lightly. “See? Woojinie is also invited. You can come with Woojinie!”

“Um…” Jihoon and Woojin stare at each other for a moment before Jihoon nods after the younger man glares at him as if saying, ‘Don’t you dare reject this gorgeous man.’

To his surprise, Seongwoo kisses his cheek before stepping back and winking at him. “Thank you! We’ll be waiting for you tonight.”

When the older man is gone, Jihoon and Woojin are looking at each other again—Woojin is glaring at him again.

“Why didn’t I get a kiss too?” Woojin asks—he also wants to be kissed by a hot older man.

Jihoon just shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat his ramen.

And—

 

Park Jihoon must be crazy two days ago.

There. He sees Kang Daniel in Minhyun’s birthday party that night. He really wants to but his eyes are stubborn, as if they have their own soul. He can’t take his eyes off of the taller man.

He looks gorgeous in his casual clothes and Jihoon must be crazy for ignoring him the other day.

The man’s eyes are not on him just like that first encounter though. Daniel is sitting on one of the stools in the bar with Kim Jaehwan, someone he knows as one of immigration officers in Incheon Airport and they look like they are really close. And Jihoon is not jealous really. He is ogling them as he sips his carrot juice—he won’t drink alcohol because he needs to go to work in the next morning.

Daniel laughs and pinches the man’s chubby cheek. Jihoon doesn’t pout.

“Stop pouting,” someone says.

Jihoon glances to his side to see Lee Daehwi whose hand is holding a glass of half-finished champagne. Jihoon came there with Woojin but somehow Woojin disappears somewhere and Daehwi has been accompanying him the whole evening while commenting at everything he does.

“People will think that you’re being cheated on. That’s not your boyfriend cheating, right?” he asks.

Jihoon eyes the younger man’s figure up and down in annoyance, silently asking him to stop commenting. He is not a youtube video for heaven’s sake, he doesn’t need comments.

“Are you really dating that hot pilot?” Daehwi points at Daniel with his thumb, not getting the hint. “If yes, you will be cursed by the whole airport workers. He’s the hot potato these days. Everyone wants to get into his pants.”

“No,” Jihoon denies. He sips his carrot juice again and sees Daehwi scrutinising him with a sceptical look on his face. “The one I’m dating is Kim Jaehwan,” he jokes with a lopsided grin.

Daehwi gasps and stands up from his seat, a hand covering his mouth. He runs somewhere, probably to spread the new gossip because Jihoon can hear a faint, “Sungwoon- _hyung_ must hear this!” And Jihoon doesn’t care, at least no one bothers him again.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and sips his drink again. When he returns his eyes to Daniel, Jaehwan is no longer in sight and—Jihoon immediately averts his eyes because Daniel is now staring at him from his seat with a friendly smile on his face. He doesn’t ask to be noticed, really.

The man finally stands up from the stool and approaches him. Somehow Jihoon feels hot and he starts fanning himself with his free hand.

A husky chuckle is heard from beside him and he pretends that he doesn’t hear and doesn’t notice. Why does life have to be so difficult?

“That carrot juice looks more mouth-watering than the eggnog there.”

Jihoon only nods. He breathes in. Wrong move because he catches something in his throat again.

The man sits beside him and fishes his phone out from his ripped jeans to play with it. Their thighs brushed and, damn, are those hard muscles Jihoon is feeling against his own jeans? So different from his plump thighs and arms. He finds his heart beat a little bit faster than normal and he curses himself inwardly at how his heart, mind and soul react.

Jihoon glances for a second and is about to look away and sip his drink again before noticing what is on the screen of the taller man’s phone. He widens his eyes when he sees the screen of Daniel’s phone and a gasp is released between his lips. The screen displayed the home of a game application Jihoon knows so well.

“You’re KangChoding10!” he swears he almost screams.

Daniel turns his head to him and looks stunned for a moment before grinning. “Yes. How do you know? You’re also playing this game?” he asks.

Jihoon ignores the questions though. He blabbers, “You’re worldwide number one.”

Daniel slowly nods.

“You don’t even have any paid character.”

The taller man nods again.

“You’re a pilot!”

He raises an eyebrow at the exclamation.

“Don’t play it in the cockpit, you will endanger people’s life!”

Daniel knits his eyebrows in irritation. He sighs. “Can I have a life outside the cockpit? I turn my phone off when I’m in flight. You don’t need to worry, I’m not crazy enough.”

“How are you able to do that? This game is addictive!” Jihoon places a hand on Daniel’s thigh and a serious expression is on his face.

They stare at each other for a few minutes and Daniel breaks it with a laugh. A few seconds later, Jihoon also starts laughing loudly and hits Daniel’s upper arm softly with his fist. When the laugh dies down, Jihoon wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his thin cardigan. Daniel can’t stop smiling as he sees him.

“Beautiful voice, cute face, reliable air traffic controlling skill and also a player of the game I like, you must’ve come from heaven,” Daniel says, turning the screen of his phone off, placing an elbow on his thigh and his chin on his palm while studying Jihoon’s face. The corners of his eyes are pretty, his nose is cute, lips are alluring, hair is soft and cheeks are round.

Jihoon can feel his face heat up a bit and he lets out a small laugh. He waves a hand in dismissal before finishing his carrot juice in an attempt to hide the embarrassment.

In the distance, they can hear faintly Seongwoo announcing that his boyfriend is going to cut the birthday cake and people cheering.

“Tell me your username, I will add you,” Daniel says, waving his phone in front of his face.

The younger man puts the cup of his finished carrot juice down and turns his head to him. He stands up and takes a step away from Daniel. He faces him with a crooked smile that slowly appears on his beautiful face. The taller man looks at him with confusion.

“Do I have to tell you?” His eyes are twinkling with mirth. Then he says, “I don’t think I need to. Mine is right under your rank,” before turning around to leave the pilot gaping.

Beautiful voice, cute face, reliable air traffic controlling skill, respectable gaming ability and sexy personality. Everything that Daniel has been missing in his life, probably. Daniel’s style.

 

* * *

 

 

> _How are you today, WinkKing? 12.01pm_
> 
> _WinkKing, you leave me stoned with your tanking. 12.01pm_
> 
> _Your panda avatar is cute. It suits you. 12.02pm_
> 
> _Good evening from St. Petersburg. The weather is nice today. How is Incheon? 12.03pm_

Ever since that day, KangChoding10 has been sending him messages and battle invitations through the in-game messaging system. Jihoon never replies to his messages but he accepts the challenges whenever he is free.

Two or three times they also end up in the same team when they enter team battles and Daniel keeps sending him hearts in the battle that their teammates wonders what happened between two of the best players in the world.

And after that discovery, Jihoon starts to notice that KangChoding10 is everywhere in the gaming world, both on mobile and consoles, and he takes most of the first places—he also dedicates himself to send every WinkKing in every game messages and friend invitations.

Jihoon is smiling delightfully at the messages he receives from Daniel. The food in front of him is left untouched because he is too busy scrolling his inbox. Woojin, Daehwi and Jinyoung who are sitting right in front of him are glaring at him with scandalised expression because coincidentally there is also Kim Jaehwan who is sitting a few tables away from theirs and the immigration officer is also smiling at the phone he is holding while drinking his coffee.

They stare at each other as if asking, “Are they really dating?”

After a few minutes of tapping his phone screen, Jihoon turns his phone off and picks his spoon. He eats his food and is visibly in a good mood. Jaehwan also turns off his phone after that and leaves the cafeteria with his coffee.

Daehwi gapes and mouths, “ _Daebak_ ,” and the two ground staffs—Woojin and Jinyoung—hesitatingly nod in agreement. Confirmed af. Park Jihoon and Kim Jaehwan are dating. This will be today’s headline in their gossip cluster. Luckily, Daehwi has already snapped a few pictures as the evidence.

“Thank you for the food. I’m going to work hard today~” Jihoon claims after finishing his food. His shift almost starts. He drinks his tea and stands up from his seat. He pushes his chair under the table again and walks away from the table with his tray, leaving his friends frozen on their seats. Daehwi opens his telegram and posts the discovery in the gossip group.

 

> _Going back to S Korea in minutes. Will be there at arnd 9pm KST. Idk if youll still be in the airport. Fancy a cup of coffee after work? My treat. Please accept if you do. 12.10pm_
> 
> _-KangChoding10 sent you a battle invitation in Golden Arena [Accept] [No]- 12.11pm_

Even though that is going to be way later after his work hour but Jihoon accepts the invitation.

Daniel surrenders halfway and loses the battle because he has to prepare himself for work right in the middle of the battle.

 

The airport gets a little less busy as the hour passes. The first time he messages Daniel through the game is him telling the older man where he will be waiting at. There is no reply because the man is probably still in flight and Jihoon waits in the waiting bench of the terminal while playing games.

Almost an hour passes and Jihoon stops his game—fortunately not an online game—when he sees a pair of black shoes right in front of him. He looks up to see Daniel smiling at him. He is still wearing his uniform and carrying a small travel bag.

“Have you waited long?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. He turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket as he gathers his bag that is placed under the bench.

“I can’t believe that your first message to me was just ‘arrival t2’,” Daniel says.

The younger man only shrugs his shoulders and smiles teasingly. He stares at Daniel’s extended hand in front of him and takes it. The man helps him up and their chests almost bump each other. Daniel doesn’t let go of his hand immediately and Jihoon can smell a waft of that masculine scent coming out from Daniel.

How can this man still smell this amazing after nine hours of flying in the air?

“Where are you going to take me?” Jihoon asks and pulls his hand away.

Daniel finally releases his hand and answers, “Bed.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes on the taller man, but he follows him when he starts walking anyway.

“That’s the name of the coffee shop. I’m not even kidding.”

They make their way to the car park where Korean Air pilots park their cars. Daniel opens the door of the passenger seat for Jihoon, he turns to Jihoon and waits for him to enter the black sedan.

When Jihoon is inside and struggles with his safety belt, Daniel finally enters the driver seat. The younger man mutters grumpily, “Fancy car. An ATC would never dream of having one. What’s so different between an ATC and a pilot anyway? We control the planes together.”

Daniel snorts and lends him a hand, fixing and locking Jihoon’s safety belt into place. “Because if you make a mistake, I’ll be fucked. And if I make a mistake, I’ll also be fucked. The dangers are all directed to the pilot, thus the difference between our salaries.”

“I didn’t say anything about salary!” Jihoon protests.

“Really? I was just trying to appeal myself.”

“Not by dissing ATC’s job.”

“I’m not dissing you, because I can’t live without you. Imagine pilots’ life without ATCs, I mean,” Daniel explains as he fixes his own safety belt.

Jihoon laughs.

Half an hour later with small conversations in between, they arrive at the café. Jihoon stares at the neon sign before glaring at the man beside him who is still busy parking his car. He narrows his eyes again.

“I thought you said the name of the place is ‘Bed’?”

Daniel clears his throat. “I forgot. Bed is still closed. They only open if you really want to.” He wiggles an eyebrow as he turns the engine off.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and snorts.

He is about to take his safety belt off when his phone rings and he fishes it out of the pocket of his jacket to see his brother’s name on the screen. In the corner of his eyes, Daniel already takes his safety belt off and is about to open the car’s door but he stops halfway, waiting for Jihoon to do something with the call.

Jihoon answers the call and puts the phone on his ear.

“What is it, Guanlin- _ah_?”

There is a silence for a few seconds before Jihoon answers, “Okay… I will be there in half an hour.”

When the call ends, he turns his head to Daniel and stares at the man with a muddled expression as if he doesn’t know what to do and what to say. His phone is still turned up in his hand and Daniel stares at it as he retreats his hand from the lock of his car’s door, feeling that something urgent is happening and needs to be taken care of immediately.

“What is it about?” Daniel asks gently.

Jihoon’s hold around his phone is tightened and his mien turns into an apologetic one. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can fulfil my promise tonight. Another day? Just drop me here, I will ride the bus, I need to go somewhere.”

Daniel’s hand is placed on his when he is trying to take the safety belt off again. Jihoon stops and stares at the other man with glazed eyes. Daniel smiles and squeezes his hand gently before retreating. He puts his own belt on again.

“Where do you need to go? Let me drive you there. I won’t ask any further,” he says, turning the engine on again.

Jihoon hesitates for a moment before answering, “Seouldae Hospital.”

The car moves immediately after Daniel nods his head. Jihoon clutched the belt across his chest and breathes in. He mutters a really low ‘thank you’ and Daniel hums in reply.

In almost half an hour with nothing said between them, they arrive at the hospital and Jihoon runs towards where the emergency unit is and Daniel follows behind him. The hospital is not as busy as the airport. There are a few people in the lobby and Daniel can see a tall boy standing there and Jihoon approaches him in a hurry.

“Guanlin- _ah_!” Jihoon slows his steps and jogs towards where his little brother is standing and the tall kid immediately turns his head to him and approaches his older brother.

“ _Hyung_ ,” the younger one calls.

Jihoon stops in front of him and reaches for both of the tall younger brother’s hands. Daniel almost laughs when he sees the height difference between the two brothers. The boy named Guanlin is towering over the small man and he is the little brother. Is he Jihoon’s biological brother? If yes, that is cute.

“Is mother okay?” Jihoon asks.

Daniel licks his lips when he sees the worried expression on Jihoon’s face.

As Guanlin explains about what happens to Jihoon and they turns to one of the halls connected to the lobby. Daniel sees one of the benches in the waiting room and sits there. Jihoon earlier told him to go home immediately but he is too tired so he thinks that resting for a little while in the hospital is not going to be that bad.

 

Jihoon comes back with two cans of coffee from the vending machine and sees Daniel who is still sitting in the waiting room with his eyes closed. There is no one else there and half of the lights are already turned off. He walks closer and pokes the man’s upper arm but he is still frozen in his seat. Is he really sleeping in a place like this? He finds it funny but he also feels concerned.

He pokes again but the man remains undisturbed. Then he brings one of the cold cans to the man’s left cheek, making him jump in surprise and open his eyes. He looks around with confused face before landing his eyes on the cold can Jihoon is holding up in front of his face.

Jihoon smiles.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he says, shaking the can in his hand gently.

Daniel takes the can and opens it immediately after noticing that it is not soda. He sips the content as Jihoon seats himself beside him. The younger man is staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

“I’m also sorry you end up drinking canned coffee instead of a legit coffee.”

Daniel chuckles. “Can’t help it. You don’t have to be sorry. How’s your mother?”

“She fainted because of low blood pressure. She will probably be discharged tomorrow. It’s not something so serious, but I was so worried.” He sighs and squeezes his canned coffee with both of his hands.

“I’m glad.” Daniel sips the coffee again.

Jihoon bits his lower lip and sees that Daniel’s clothed thighs and his are brushing against each other again. His heart beats a little bit faster for what he is about to do. He hesitates before taking a hand off of the can.

“Thank you,” Jihoon says as he places the hand on Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel turns his head to him and looks at his eyes. They are bright and staring at him with unimpeachable tenderness. Jihoon doesn’t break the eye contact as he moves closer to Daniel and lands a peck on the taller man’s nose for a second before retreating with a blush on his round cheeks and a genuine smile on his lips. He moves the hand on Daniel’s thigh to fix the man’s hair that gets a little bit dishevelled. When it looks better, his hand withdraws and Daniel suddenly feels cold.

Daniel is mesmerised.

He likes the light touches. Jihoon looks beautiful and his starry eyes are on him. His skin is soft and he smells like a fragrant flower garden from this distance. Daniel lands his eyes on the soft lips that touched his nose a few seconds ago. They are soft and he can already imagine how the cupid’s bow will feel between his own lips.

“It’s already late,” Jihoon says, rubbing Daniel’s upper arm with his hand in a soothing manner. “You need to go home and get a rest. You must be exhausted. We can go out another day.”

Daniel nods and stands up. Jihoon follows.

“It’s a promise?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon nods. “I will… message you tomorrow morning. I promise you.”

Hearing that, Daniel can’t feel more delightful. The younger man waves his hand when Daniel leaves the hospital. He will hold onto his promise.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Daniel does in the morning after waking up is checking his phone. There are a few new notifications from his friends and co-workers but his smile only blooms when he sees one from the game he frequents with Jihoon. 

 

> _WinkKing sent you a message._

He opens it and can’t help himself from letting out a light squeal and hyped like a love-struck teen when the only thing he sees in there is a string of numbers that he can recognise as a phone number. He copies it and pastes the number in a new contact. He immediately presses call and waits for Jihoon to answer while he fixes his bed hair through the front camera.

A few seconds later, the call is answered and Jihoon’s face comes into view. Daniel smiles at the camera and waves his hand before using the hand to cover his yawn.

 _“Does it have to be a video call?”_  comes the voice.

“Even though I said I liked your voice, your voice isn’t enough, I have to see your face,” Daniel answers with throaty voice. “Good morning,” he mutters.

_“Morning.”_

Jihoon is silently staring at him on the screen for a quite long moment before saying, _“Why aren’t you wearing anything?”_

“I’m still wearing yesterday’s pants,” Daniel says. He laughs huskily and moves the camera up and down his body as an evidence before fixing it on his face again.

He can see the faint blush on the other’s cheeks through the screen. _“God, I don’t need detailed information.”_

Daniel laughs again and moves from his bed to the kitchen outside his room.

“Are you working?” he asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. _“I’m still at the hospital to take care of the health insurance.”_ He moves the phone away to show Daniel the background which is the hospital yesterday. _“I got permission to stay in the hospital until my brother comes back from his school. I will start my shift this afternoon instead.”_

Daniel smiles as he rummages through the cabinet to look for something to eat. “Can I see you before you go to the tower?”

He can hear Jihoon’s snort coming out of the speaker but he answers anyway, _“Of course.”_

“Coffee?” Daniel says as he grabs a box of cereal and puts it on the kitchen counter, then he starts selecting the bowls. He picks one and starts pouring the cereals into it.

 _“Sure,”_ Jihoon answers.

Daniel moves to his fridge to see if he still has some milk. “See you later?”

Jihoon smiles and nods. They are staring at each other though the cameras and suddenly go silent for several seconds before Daniel opens his mouth.

“Cut the line.”

 _“You called me first, you cut the line,”_ Jihoon replies.

Daniel chuckles. “No, you need to cut the line, because I can’t.”

Jihoon laughs and, without mercy and unexpectedly, cuts the line for real. The screen goes blank.

Daniel is still staring at the screen for a few seconds, astonished, before putting it down. Jihoon really is not a pleaser, but he feels pleased. He can’t stop himself from smiling as he pours milk on his cereal. This is the first time he felt eager to go to the airport for the past few years.

 

The foam of Jihoon’s latte forms a small and cute moustache on his philtrum when he moves his cup away from his mouth. He then licks his upper lip when he feels that there is something on it, but it doesn’t go away.

Daniel laughs huskily hard while clutching at the front part of his shirt at the sight and Jihoon blushes. He is aware that something is on his lips, so he takes out a ply from the tissue box nearby and wipes the foam away.

“You go here often?” Jihoon asks as he looks around the café.

It’s quite fancy and classy with furniture made from mahogany. Bookshelves and golden lighting.  To be honest, it looks like a place where nerds would go. There are not many people inside, just some travellers with their backpacks.

The café is inside the airport but he has never been somewhere this too far from the ATC tower—heck, they need to ride a shuttle to get to this side of the terminal. Daniel says he likes it more than the Starbucks in the airport that is more crowded than this place. This place is quieter, probably also because of the price is slightly higher, but Jihoon really loves the taste. The Baumkuchen is also delicious. He notes as he puts a slice of the Baumkuchen into his mouth.

“Not really. But this place is my favourite when I’m not too tired after working,” Daniel answers as he sips his americano. “How is it?” he asks.

Jihoon smiles and puts another slice in his mouth before answering, “Nice.” He darts his eyes around the place once again. He adds, “But I think this place is too far from the tower.”

Daniel raises both of his eyebrows and scratches one of them awkwardly with a finger. “Well, I’ve noticed. It’s just, you know, I want to take you to a place that you probably won’t bother going to by yourself or with your busy co-workers. Besides, the place has great coffee and cakes. So, I hope it’s worth your time.”

Jihoon lets out a small laugh and nods at that. He agrees that the place is nice. And because it’s far from the tower, people working in this side of the terminal probably don’t know him and he’s glad. If they are visibly and familiarly having meal and coffee together, he will definitely become the subject of his co-workers’ gossip just like how Seongwoo became one. Not that it’s something bad, but he prefers to go stealth. Also, not that he minds if gossips spread.

Daniel stares while sipping his coffee once in a while as the younger man eats the Baumkuchen. They flash a smile at each other whenever their eyes meet and this is weird.

When Jihoon finally finishes the cake. He moves the small plate aside and puts an elbow on the mahogany table. His hand supports his chin while the other hand moves to reach his coffee cup, but he doesn’t take it. A finger touches the rim of the cup and traces it with the tip. All is done while he is staring at Daniel’s face who is also staring at him back but also noticing all of the movements he makes. Even when Jihoon finally takes his cup and sips the coffee, he doesn’t take his eyes off of Daniel.

They stare at each other for a long time as if it is a staring contest but both are winning.

The staring only ends when Jihoon’s phone rings and he moves his gaze to the pocket of his trousers. He fishes his phone out and looks at the notification flashing on the screen.

He sighs.

Eyes are back on Daniel who is also staring at the phone in Jihoon’s hand disinterestedly.

“Work?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon pouts and nods. He takes his coffee cup once more to his lips and finishes the content before putting it down and lapping his lips with his tongue again—Daniel notices.

The younger man stands up from his seat and inserts his phone inside his pocket again. “I need to go back.”

Daniel also puts his cup down and looks around the table in case something is left. “I’ll go with you. I’ll send you back,” he says as he stands up too.

“No,” Jihoon interrupts, stepping back. “You don’t have to, really.”

Daniel smiles at him and approaches Jihoon, standing in front of the smaller figure. He offers a hand to Jihoon who glances at it and then back at Daniel, raising an eyebrow.

“Come on. Don’t worry about me wasting my time. This is my day off but I also have something to do in the hub,” Daniel says, raising his hand higher into Jihoon’s peripheral view.

Jihoon stares at it again before snorting with a lopsided grin. He brings his own hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on his fingertips before touching Daniel’s upturned hand with it. He removes it, smoothly, gliding on Daniel’s slightly calloused palm, before Daniel has the chance to make any move. Then he turns around on his heel and walks away, a smug smile on his face, leaving Daniel who’s gaping with wide eyes, staring at his own upturned hand. Did Jihoon just give an indirect kiss to his palm? What kind of teasing is this? Can this also be included into the list of things _someone who’s playing hard to get_ do?

Daniel is confused for a few seconds but he finally snorts in amusement and—quietly, secretly, but not unknown to Jihoon—puts the hand to his lips.

Before Jihoon disappears from his sight, he rushes to catch the younger man, planning to walk him back to the tower.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon doesn’t know that Daniel is famous among the airport workers. After the pilot invites him to an afternoon coffee time, he visits him again for another two days straight in the airport cafeteria before his shift starts, Jihoon finds out that a few of his co-workers starts stalking him. It is a pity though, because Daniel has to work from dawn til dark that day.

They can’t hang out together, but Jihoon is surprised at the amount of times he has to lead Daniel in the air that day. There are seven controllers in shift, but he keeps appearing and disappearing from his transmitter with his cheesy flirting. The first time he contacts Jihoon is when he asks for landing. By the time Jihoon ends his shift, Daniel probably has already visited different airports trice. After that, Jihoon doesn’t know if Daniel’s flight still continues, but the next meeting proves him that the older man is also finished.

He stretches his back when he walks towards the arrival gate. When he is approaching the gate, he can see Seongwoo who is clinging to Minhyun’s side. He smiles and walks a bit faster. Daniel said he happened to pilot with Minhyun again that day.

He can feel small jumps in his steps and a smile blooms in his face when he sees the man in his mind walking behind the older couple. As if there is a Jihoon radar in his head, Daniel turns his head to him in time to see him approaching the taller man. Daniel halts and glances at Minhyun and Seongwoo who already walk ahead. He won’t go home with them today and it doesn’t seem like they will notice that he is left behind anyway—these two are always inside their own bubble of romance and Daniel is tired of thirdwheeling all the time. He turns on his heel to Jihoon’s direction and walks closer to meet him halfway.

“Hey,” Daniel greets as he stops in front of the shorter man.

Jihoon smiles. “Work again tomorrow?”

Daniel nods and sighs. He takes his cap off and fixes his hair. “Fortunately, only short haul roster these days, so I can go back to Incheon every night.”

The air traffic controller hums and raises a hand to help him fix his hair.

“It’s not like I hate going faraway, it’s always exciting but nowadays it’s exhausting to fly to the other side of the earth just to see the same Sun and sky again.”

Jihoon only smiles at his whining. Daniel stares at him and drops his hand, letting the shorter man brush his hair with his smaller fingers. He closes his eyes and opens them again when the fingers retreat. Jihoon’s starry eyes immediately come into view and he can’t help but smile at the sight.

“You’re tired,” Jihoon remarks.

Daniel nods again. “Or getting old,” he adds.

Jihoon laughs. “I was about to invite you to a dinner.”

The pilot raises an eyebrow and checks his watch. It’s already late, almost midnight. He tilts his head. “I doubt there’s still any restaurant open at this hour.”

Jihoon holds back a laugh. “Silly. Of course not. We’re not going to a restaurant. I’m planning to cook something at hom—”

“Let’s go!” Daniel grabs Jihoon’s hand and drags him along as he walks towards the gate, his exhaustion suddenly dissipates at the thought of visiting Jihoon’s place.

“I thought you have to work tomorrow?” Jihoon grins.

“Not in the next ten hours. I have enough time to eat dinner at your place,” he says, still pulling the younger man’s hand and Jihoon lets him.

Jihoon smiles and slowly holds the taller man’s hand back.

 

“I’m not picky, I swear,” he says when he seats himself on Jihoon’s loveseat, running a hand on top of the armrest.

The television is on and displays a midnight news programme, but Daniel’s eyes are distracted. Jihoon is aware of the older man’s stare as he prepares their meal, but he pretends he doesn’t notice.

“Do you need help with that?” Daniel asks, his fingers are itching whenever he watches the ties of Jihoon’s apron that falls on the small of the younger man’s back sway.

“I’m fine,” Jihoon answers.

A moment of silence. The television noise in the living room and the clanking in the kitchen are the only ones that fill the air.

“Smells good,” Daniel comments.

Jihoon only hums. He carries a tray with a bowl of rice, a bowl of tofu soup, a plate of seasoned chicken and a glass of water to the living room and places them on the coffee table in front of Daniel.

“Do you want to take a bath?” he asks.

Daniel stares down at his pilot uniform and then at Jihoon who is still expecting an answer. “I’d like to, but I don’t bring any change of clothes.” The ones he has in his car are also his pilot uniforms.

Jihoon ponders for a while as he stares at Daniel’s white uniform. “My brother is not living with me, but some of his clothes are here. I think my little brother’s will fit you,” he says unsurely.

“I will think about taking a bath after eating,” Daniel mutters.

“Okay then. You can eat first. I will take a bath and change my clothes,” he says then he turns around and tries to take his apron off.

Daniel who sees him struggling to untie the apron growls and stands up then pulls the tip of the tie to unravel the knot. He sighs in relief and sits down on the sofa again.

“Thank you.”

He neatly folds the apron and puts it on the kitchen counter before moving to his room to change his clothes.

Daniel sighs again. He doesn’t know that being in the same room as Park Jihoon will leave him frustrated. He sighs again and starts eating the food in front of him. He tries to focus on watching the news programme while eating slowly. His mind keeps wandering back to the way Jihoon’s nimble fingers cut the onions and the way he focuses on adding the ingredients to the dish he is cooking, also when he samples the taste by licking the seasoning he puts on the palm of his hand. Suddenly, Daniel wants to get married. His exes―they are women―never cooked for him even once, thus.

Jihoon comes out of his room with a content sigh when Daniel almost finishes his rice. The pilot turns to see him and drops his spoon to the floor. He stops munching his food when he sees the expanse of skin that is not covered by the shorts Jihoon is wearing.

Jihoon is drying his hair with a towel and he walks to the kitchen to take a bowl of soup for himself and another spoon for Daniel. He brings it to the living room and places the soup on the coffee table before sitting beside Daniel and giving the spoon to him. He picks up the dropped spoon and puts it aside. Legs rudely crossed on the couch, displaying the smooth skin in front of Daniel’s scandalised eyes.

“Let me change the channel,” Jihoon says as he grabs the remote on the coffee table and presses the buttons.

Daniel takes a large bite of rice to finish it all at once and puts the bowl slowly on the table. He takes a large gulp of water too. He taps Jihoon’s shoulder and the younger man turns to face him. Daniel grabs the towel draped around Jihoon’s neck and pulls them up to dry his brunet hair.

“Don’t leave your hair wet for too long,” he murmurs.

Jihoon smiles and moves closer so Daniel can easily dry his hair.

The shirt on his small body is oversized so from their current distance Daniel can clearly see what is underneath when he peeks. The movement of Daniel’s hands slow down when he trails his eyes upwards and sees Jihoon’s slowly closed eyes. With his beautiful face right in front of his, it is as if the younger man is asking for a kiss.

Without hesitation, Daniel moves his face closer to place a caste kiss on the younger one’s lips and moves away after just a second.

Jihoon slowly opens his eyes and stares at Daniel’s eyes. He licks his lips.

“Tastes like chicken,” he says.

“Sorry,” Daniel mutters.

“I like it.”

He smiles as he moves even closer. He puts both of his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulls him closer. He places another kiss on the other’s fuller lips. He gives the corner of Daniel’s lips a small lick and he purrs. Daniel laughs because it reminds him of his female cats he owns in his flat.

When Jihoon kisses him again—this time longer—Daniel lets go of the towel and lets it drop under the couch. He places his large hands on both sides of Jihoon’s small waist. When he reciprocates, Jihoon sighs into the kiss and kisses deeper.

Slow and tender. They can swear that soft melodies come out of their kisses. The deep kiss slowly turned into repeated quick pecks. The clicking noises their lips make are pleasant to their ears.

It ceases and Jihoon backs away. He stares at Daniel’s lips and the other also does the same. Daniel brings a hand up to brush the bottom of Jihoon’s swollen red lips with his thumb.

He licks his lips nervously and says, “Thanks for the meal.” Both literally and figuratively.

Then he drops the hand to Jihoon’s bare thigh. It is soft and plump just the way he likes it. He sighs as he watches his own hand stroking it.

“You must be exhausted too,” he whispers.

Jihoon shakes his head in disapproval. “Not really.” He puts a hand on the man’s cheek. Daniel closes his eyes and leans towards the smaller hand. He smiles. “I’m going to be off for two days.”

Daniel sighs again and takes Jihoon’s hand on his face and intertwines their fingers. He kisses Jihoon’s knuckles. “Sad. No beautiful voice guiding me in the air tomorrow.”

Jihoon chuckles and squeezes the hand gently. He moves closer again to place a quick peck on the other man’s lips.

“Do you want to go home or sleepover?” he asks.

“Can I sleepover? I’m kind of sleepy right now,” Daniel says as he rubs Jihoon’s thigh again. His eyes become visibly droopy.

The younger man nods and pulls back to Daniel’s disappointment. He takes his bowl and stirs the content with a spoon.

“Take a bath first. I’ve prepared a towel and my brother’s clothes that I think will fit you. It’s on the drawer beside the bathroom.”

Daniel nods and stands up from his seat. He makes his way to Jihoon’s room and takes a look around. He is kind of surprised to see a lot of plushies and chuckles. He breathes in and blinks.

“This place smells good!” he remarks and Jihoon laughs in response.

Daniel takes the clothes Jihoon mentioned to the bathroom.

 

After twenty minutes in the shower, he steps out with only his trousers on and a towel on his head.

“Jihoonie,” he calls.

“Yes?” is the younger man’s response.

He can hear the sound of water running and metals clinking from the kitchen. He walks out of the room to see Jihoon who is washing the dishes.

The smaller man turns around to see him standing in the middle of the living room and blinks when he saw his bare upper body. His eyes visibly follow a droplet of water running down his solid abs and Daniel smirks.

“U-um…” Jihoon starts.

Daniel cuts, “Your brother’s clothes are too tight on me.”

“Ah…” Jihoon nods his head. “Sorry for not being able to provide you comfortable clothes.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to sleep like this,” Daniel says.

“Let me put your uniform into the laundry then?” Jihoon offers.

“Nah, you don’t need to. I have spare uniforms in my car.”

Jihoon nods. “Go and sleep first then.”

Daniel glances at the couch in the living room and then stares at Jihoon. “On the couch? Do you have a blanket?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the question and snorts. “No, silly. I’m not as cruel as the guys in fictions who let their guests sleep on the couch and have severe backpain the day after.”

The taller man raises an eyebrow with an expectation and a smirk and Jihoon smiles.

“Sleep on my bed. I will join after cleaning up.”

Daniel salutes him before turning around and entering Jihoon’s bedroom again. He jumps onto the queen-sized bed and buries himself in the blanket and pillows that smell like Park Jihoon. The bed is too small for comfort and his feet are dangling at the edge, but the scent lulls him to sleep and his mind shuts down after a few breaths.

 

* * *

  

The next morning, Daniel wakes up with a pleasant warmth in his arms and on his bare chest that he doesn’t want to let go.

He inhales and holds the warmth closer. He can hear a small chortle and a warm breath ghosting over his chin. He smiles.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

A pleasant wake-up call that makes him want to sleep more. He can feel a warm hand on his head, patting his hair.

Daniel hums and moves his head closer to the source of that voice, finding more warmth. He opens his eyes and meets with Jihoon’s neck. He sniffs and murmurs, “Heaven…”

Jihoon laughs and pushes his chest.

“Stop it. You need to go to work.”

“Five minutes,” Daniel whines.

He holds the other man closer again and randomly latches his lips on Jihoon’s neck with closed eyes.

“Nggh…” he listens to every sound he causes on Jihoon.

Jihoon’s hands push his chest again but he tightens his arms around the smaller’s waist. They wrestle on the bed for several seconds and he ends up laying with Jihoon on top of him.

“It’s almost six am,” Jihoon says as he gets up and sits on Daniel’s stomach.

Daniel opens an eye and raises his head to take a look. He throws his head back and groans at the sight.

“Don’t wanna work,” he whines again. He wants to stay between Jihoon’s legs as long as possible.

Jihoon takes his hands and pulls them as he stands up on his knees and moves backwards. “Come on. Go take a shower, I will get your uniforms.”

Daniel sighs and squeezes Jihoon’s hands. “Alright. Ugh- but…”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows.

“I have… a little problem…” Daniel says. Faintly, there is a shy blush on his face when he stares at something between Jihoon’s thighs.

Jihoon stares at Daniel’s face for a few seconds—is that a mole under the corner of his right eye? —before trailing his eyes down to his nose, thick lips, his broad shoulders, his chest, his perfect abs and

His eyes stop at the big bulge underneath Daniel’s black trousers.

Daniel gets up on an elbow and says, “Ah. Sorry, need to take care of it in the bathroom, I guess.”

Jihoon puts his hands on his chest to stop him and Daniel looks up to see Jihoon’s twinkling eyes and serene smile. His heart jumps at whatever possibility that is going to occur after. A hand goes up to his nape and the other goes down, caressing his chest and stomach before landing on the hem of his pants.

“Let me help you with that,” Jihoon says underneath his breath as he comes closer and places a wet kiss on Daniel’s lips in time with the hand seizing him.

Daniel moans in surprise. He loves a morning like this.

 

“Jihoonie is not in shift for two days,” Seongwoo says with a pout. “Let Minhyun take over the transmitter!”

Minhyun laughs and ruffles the air traffic controller’s hair.

Daniel shrugs his shoulders and smiles. After sending a message to Jihoon through the game a few seconds ago, he waits for the younger man to reply.

 

> _Date me? 09.03am_
> 
> _-You sent WinkKing a battle invitation in Golden Arena- 09.03am_

“Daniel kept cancelling me yesterday!” Seongwoo whines and clings to Minhyun’s arm.

 

>   _-WinkKing rejected your invitation- 09.04am_

Daniel clicks his tongue and types another message.

 

> _Can I visit you again after work? 09.05am_
> 
> _-You sent WinkKing a battle invitation in Golden Arena- 09.05am_

“We’ve communicated a lot through the radio, baby,” Minhyun says as he strokes Seongwoo’s cheek.

“But I want to hear your voice!”

Minhyun laughs again at his cute boyfriend’s whining.

 

> - _WinkKing accepted your invitation [Start] [Decline]- 09.06am_

Daniel smiles and presses start. The screen changes to the battle arena and Jihoon’s angel avatar shows up. Daniel laughs because it’s ironic, remembering what occurred that morning. To him, Jihoon is a demonic tease instead of an angel. His demonic hands stroking him, his demonic soft and hot mouth on him. Daniel sighs.

He only watches when Jihoon’s character comes up to him and slays him. He doesn’t try to fight back even once.

When the annoying Seongwoo is gone and Minhyun calls his name, he immediately presses the white flag in the corner of the screen to surrender. He pockets his phone and follows the older man.

Jihoon is not going to guide him in the sky that day, so he will leave the communication to Minhyun.

He remembers how many times he blurts sweet nothings and Jihoon threatens to cancel him but he likes it. When Jihoon guides him next time, Daniel won’t mind falling from the sky. In fact, he wants Jihoon to drag him all the way to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> thats one ok rocks song but dont mind it


End file.
